


【铁盾】成年玩具

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】成年玩具

事情是从托尼·史塔克想养个宠物开始的。

他对此进行了一番慎重的考虑，是养飞禽、哺乳动物还是爬行动物呢？要是养飞禽是养会说话的还是会唱歌的呢？要是养哺乳动物是养猫还是狗还是仓鼠呢？要是爬行动物……说实话他对除了恐龙以外的爬行动物没有太大的兴趣，而搞到恐龙和饲养恐龙的难度都稍微大了那么一点点。

慎重考虑无果之后托尼选择了集思广益路线，他展示了一张极长的列表，询问大家有没有一种宠物能同时满足以上所有条件。

彼得率先带头看完了这张漫长的列表，然后把单子上所有的要求都丢进了搜索引擎里，结果还真就得出了一个答案，“又安静又毛绒绒又可爱又可以放进口袋里带着走又有个性又……的宠物”，请问您要找的是不是“蜘蛛”？

彼得一时之间陷入了对人生的怀疑，托尼在看到搜索结果之后沉吟片刻，加入了两个新的限制条件：“腿最好在四条及以下，眼睛最好控制在两只。”

折腾到最后，托尼发现最好用的搜索引擎其实是购物网站的搜索栏，通过这个，他成功找到了他的梦中情宠：美国队长坨坨。

托尼把几个大小不同的坨坨从包装箱里拿出来并宣布它们以后就是他的宠物时，史蒂夫正在研究如何更好地使用搜索引擎，看到这一幕后立刻活学活用当场搜索了“怎么和男朋友提分手不那么伤感情”。

想了想之后，史蒂夫还是看都没看一眼就把这个页面给关掉了，因为脑海中有个不知从何而来的神秘声音说：“快拉倒吧，他不养你的等身抱枕你就该谢天谢地了。”

这事儿还真不好说。

史蒂夫抬起头看着正一头扎在坨堆里和坨坨们在沙发上嬉戏玩耍的托尼：“你有我的等身抱枕吗？”

托尼回答：“要不我也给你买一个我的等身抱枕？”

史蒂夫走到沙发跟前拿起一个坨坨揉了揉，嗯，软软的，确实很解压，如果不是美国队长造型就更好了，不会平添奇怪的精神压力——美国队长如是想道。

“你真的要养这个吗？”史蒂夫换手捏了另一个坨坨，这次是个大的，捏起来别有一番风味，不过这个好像并不太喜欢被人捏来捏去，扭动了一下胖乎乎的身体，避开了史蒂夫的手，“我更想问的是它们居然是活的？”

“有些是活的，不过和我们认知的活物有些不太一样，比如就算封在箱子里折腾这么久它们也不会有任何不适……别大惊小怪的，我小时候也一直没想到你居然是活的。”刚拒绝了史蒂夫抚摸的大坨非常热情地钻到了托尼怀里，托尼神情陶醉地腾出一只手来揉它，“啊……乖哦乖哦，都到爸爸这里来。”

史蒂夫失笑：“这就开始自称爸爸了？”

托尼把迷你坨坨捧在手心里举到史蒂夫眼前：“看，这是妈妈哦。”

“你说我当初怎么就看上你了呢？”

超级英雄的生活，尤其是钢铁侠这种超级英雄的生活，总是充满了意外，而且每当托尼觉得“这已经是最匪夷所思的事情了”的时候，就会有更匪夷所思的事情发生。

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，托尼醒了一下，他躺在他好几万平方厘米的大床上，想翻个身却没能翻动，因为有个人正压在他身上。

对，昨晚他们确实是一起睡的，他还特别愉快地教了史蒂夫正确的撸坨手法。

托尼看着趴在自己身上的史蒂夫，满脸荡漾的笑容，手顺着史蒂夫的腰就摸了下去：“今天怎么这么热情啊，哎呀坨坨们都看着呢……”

这会儿托尼是确实没睡醒，不然他肯定会意识到这件事从一开始就不太对劲，史蒂夫就算真的心血来潮想拿他做早点也不会这么温柔的，肯定是用更粗暴的手法——咳咳，总之，哪儿哪儿都不对。

“Tsum？”史蒂夫迷茫地眨巴着眼睛，看看托尼，又低头看了看自己，动作有种说不上来的别扭，在把双手举到眼前之后，他像只被吓到的猫一样跳了起来，差点撞到房顶，“Tsum？！”

这样惊慌失措的史蒂夫·罗杰斯托尼是真没见过，但是这个又呆又可爱的眼神和叫声托尼实在是太熟悉了，他裹着毯子下床把趴在地毯上的“史蒂夫”一把薅了起来：“坨坨？！坨坨是你吗坨坨！”

坨坨内核史蒂夫眼含热泪钻到托尼怀里蹭来蹭去，鉴于他昨晚睡觉时的状态是只穿了内裤，托尼这会儿只恨自己眼睛里没个摄像头。

“tsumtsum……”坨坨显然并不适应人类的身体，笨拙地用半握拳的手往托尼肩膀上扒拉，“tsum——”

“好了好了不要怕，爸爸在呢，爸爸爱你！”托尼用揉坨坨的手法揉弄着“史蒂夫”的头发，忽然觉得这种感觉真是前所未有的爽，但现在他还不能专心享受，“既然你现在内核是坨坨，那真的史蒂夫跑哪儿去了？”

要猜到一个八九不离十的答案并不需要太丰富的想象力，托尼怀里抱着坨坨内核的史蒂夫，动作僵硬地缓缓转过头，果不其然看见枕头上的中号坨坨正对他皱眉头——按理说坨坨不会皱眉头，而且身体结构也让他们难以做出这个动作，但托尼确信如果这是一个正在被美国队长灵魂附体中的坨坨，他一定会皱眉头。

托尼扒拉着坨坨内核史蒂夫一起站了起来，不过这个动作在得不到坨坨配合的情况下实在是难度过高，所以没走几步两个人就双双倒在了床上，史蒂夫内核的坨坨对此场景叹了一口气——按理说坨坨也不会叹气，但托尼同样确信，被美国队长灵魂附体的坨坨一定会。

就像坨坨不适应史蒂夫的人类身体，史蒂夫也不会立刻就适应坨坨的……坨坨身体，虽说他适应能力很强，但也不是用来适应这个的。

托尼一边继续安慰往自己怀里钻的史蒂夫，一边看向正艰难从枕头上爬起来的坨坨。

柔软的枕头对于坨坨的身体来说就像是泥沼，史蒂夫艰难地操控着坨坨的四条长度几乎可以忽略不计的小短腿，努力地想要挪动到能够正常行走的床面上。他本来想着干脆躺倒下来滚过去算了，可是美国队长坨坨背后有一块硬布做成的小盾牌，那么来八成会被卡住。

“你这个样子好像柯基上楼梯。”托尼歪了歪头，手上的动作也没停，啊，史蒂夫的背好滑，啊，我有生之年居然能看到史蒂夫这个样子撒娇，感谢坨坨，“加油，史蒂夫，你已经是个成年玩具了，你可以自己站起来的！”

史蒂夫终于掌握了一点点使用坨坨身体的技巧，他回想着坨坨们起跳时的姿态，蹬着坨坨身体的短短四肢，猛地用力。

然后没跳起来。

这么一系列动作已经让史蒂夫气喘吁吁了，他不由得为坨坨们的精力旺盛和行动灵活感到困惑，难道他不光起跳的方式不对，挪动身体的方式也不对吗？

而此刻正占据着他身体的坨坨看上去非常轻松，只不过因为害怕而死死压在托尼身上不肯起来。看得出来他正在逐渐掌握人类四肢的用法，因为此刻他正在托尼身上摸来摸去。

史蒂夫试图在几秒钟内快速掌握坨坨们都会的那招高跳猛撞，好跳过去给这个正占用着自己身体的坨坨狠狠来一下：离我男朋友远点！

这个混乱局面的终结要归功于Dummy，它非常恰到好处地出现，把正在枕头泥沼里挣扎的史蒂夫内核坨坨抓起来，放到了托尼手里。

“谢了儿子。”托尼的声音有些有气无力——主要是被身上这位给压的，“坨坨？坨坨你现在还能听懂我说话吗？先从爸爸身上下来好不好？”

坨坨终于肯从托尼身上下来了。他慢慢地挪动着，从压在托尼身上，变成了趴在床单上。终于放松下来的托尼和终于脱离枕头泥沼的史蒂夫同时松了一口气。

这是坨坨的一小步，人类的一大步。

“托尼，求你了，快帮他把衣服穿上。”史蒂夫在托尼手上站稳或者说趴稳，恳切地做出了请求，他知道再这样下去他觉得坨坨迟早会用他的身体贡献出一些让托尼欣喜若狂让他追悔莫及的画面。

“好吧。”托尼答应了，但听上去颇为遗憾和勉强，他单手把坨坨状态的史蒂夫搂在怀里，翻身下床开始寻觅他们昨晚不知道脱到哪儿去了的衣服。他和队长扔衣服的手法都太别具一格，关键时刻既没法管好自己也没法互相监督。

说实话，托尼是真的不想给此刻正在被坨坨入主身体的史蒂夫穿衣服，倒不是他真的在期待一些让他欣喜若狂的画面——毕竟平时这类画面他也看了不少了——而是在好不容易把他安抚好之后，给他穿人类的衣服很可能会带来一些不可预估的变化。

简言之，可能会出事。

“好了，坨坨，过来，到爸爸这里来。”托尼把史蒂夫放在自己肩膀上并确认他能够抓稳，“你是想先穿上衣还是先穿裤子？”

坨坨打量着托尼手里的衣服，露出了迷惑不解的神情。他主动从床上站了起来，摇摇晃晃地在房间里寻觅着，最后满脸惊喜地拎起了史蒂夫脱下来的制服。

托尼和史蒂夫沉默了一会儿。

“我们应该想到的。”托尼看见坨坨已经开始研究人类的衣服要怎么穿到身上，“它的概念里只有那个才算衣服。”

“穿制服倒也无所谓，可是它准备就这么直接穿吗？”

“你不也经常这么直接穿吗，晚上回来还和我抱怨你……”托尼感觉到了史蒂夫正在用坨坨身体那毫无杀伤力的眼神瞪着他，他准备稍微给点面子，“反正你自己知道你哪儿磨得疼。”

不得不说，作为一种仿佛为卖萌而生的神秘生物，坨坨是真的很聪明，在几次错误的尝试之后，他成功地把制服穿到了身上，还拉上了面罩背上了盾牌，然后紧挨着托尼乖巧地坐到了床沿上。

托尼一只手搂着史蒂夫一只手搂着坨坨，一只手是柔软的棉花另一只手是柔韧的肌肉，忽然觉得自己达到了人生巅峰：“没想到我也有左拥右抱的一天啊。”

“都这个节骨眼上了，我恳求你不要装纯。”

“还不能让我爽一下吗？”托尼把两个灵魂错位中的队长搂得更紧了，史蒂夫想抵抗但是坨坨身体无力挣脱出一个成年男子的怀抱，而坨坨则丝毫没有不配合的意思，开开心心地钻进了托尼怀里，还在他身上蹭来蹭去。

“tsum！”

即使穿了衣服，还是会有许多让托尼欣喜若狂的画面出现，史蒂夫已经认命了。

“那么。”托尼仍然克制不住地同时摩挲着史蒂夫和坨坨，“这到底是怎么回事？”

“我一睁眼就是这样了。我知道，这事儿八成和洛基有关系。”

“有道理。剩下的两成呢？”

“剩下的两成大概是量子力学吧，随便弄个名词过来，量子纠缠什么的好像就挺靠谱。难道我们还有什么别的理由可以用吗？”

托尼大手一挥：“好，破案了，就当是洛基的魔法引起的量子纠缠吧！”

洛基在某个不知名角落非常无辜地打了一个喷嚏。

“我们该怎么换回来？”史蒂夫已经基本掌握了坨坨的跳跃诀窍，正反复跳下床跳上床进行练习。

这回换托尼特别理所当然地回答：“真爱之吻呗，还有什么别的方法吗？”

史蒂夫发现自己竟无力反驳。

然而托尼就是不肯见好就收，他硬是加了一句：“或者真爱之炮？”

史蒂夫想揍他，但棉花实在是没什么杀伤力。

“我觉得你已经是个成年玩具了，真的。尺寸和形状上好像也不是不可以……”托尼慢慢把手往后摸，肆意揉捏着软绵绵的棉花屁股，捏惯了史蒂夫又有弹性又柔韧的那款这还真是新奇的体验，“说起来，我这样捏你屁股你有感觉吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“就是闭嘴，不用住手是吧？”

还是先去张罗真爱之吻吧。

托尼亲了亲史蒂夫，没动静。他想了想，又亲了亲坨坨，还是没动静。

史蒂夫气得差点飙布鲁克林粗口，咋好不容易有机会演回迪士尼经典剧情你这个王子还掉链子？

幸好托尼及时发现了问题出在哪里并为自己洗刷了冤屈，出门去紧急购入了一只新坨坨：一只中号铁坨。

“tsum、tsum！”

坨坨内核的史蒂夫非常兴奋地接过了被托尼抓在半空中，四肢在乱晃的铁坨，双手捧到嘴边，在它的面甲上亲了亲。托尼也满意地捧起史蒂夫内核的队坨，亲了他面罩下面露出来的脸颊。

史蒂夫顿时感受到了一股异样，就好像是被猛撞了一下又被用力扯了一下，他下意识地闭上眼睛，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，已经回到了自己的身体里——手上还捧着一个铁坨。

托尼飞快地冲过来拎起铁坨抛给队坨，抱住了终于重新拿回自己身体主控权的史蒂夫，然后他转头看向正在把队坨压住的铁坨，万分感慨地说：“他们已经是成年玩具了，是时候给安排个小房子保护隐私了。”


End file.
